Apagón
by kate goddess
Summary: Encerrados y sin luz. Un apagón puede causar que dos personas se unan.. y de que manera. One-shot. B&B obviamente. Espero les guste.


**Hola gente. Tenía tiempo que la inspiración me había abandonado, pero parece que se acordó de mí y se me acabó de ocurrir una idea que de inmediato estoy escribiendo y espero les guste.**

**Aviso importante! Escenas con alto contenido sexual… es decir, bien subiditas de tono jajajaja… es la primera vez que hago un fic de este tipo y es solo un one-shot, obviamente con Brennan y Booth de protagonistas.**

**Si les gustó o no, háganmelo saber para mejorar cualquier error.**

**Aquí voy………….**

**APAGÓN**

El caso no había avanzado mucho. Revisar los restos encontrados en el único par de víctimas no había dado ningún resultado viable para tener siquiera un sospechoso. Pocas veces le pasaba esto al equipo de Squints.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Brennan y Booth seguían en el laboratorio. Allí llamaron a Sweets para que los ayudara a crear el perfil a esas horas, a lo que el muchacho respondió que se acercaran a su oficina, pues estaba aún trabajando en otras cosas. El agente y la antropóloga de inmediato se dirigieron a la oficina del psicólogo llegando media hora después. Demasiado tensos por no tener pista alguna entraron a la oficina de Sweets y en una charla corta con el joven, éste les dijo que se relajaran y que lo esperaran unos 10 minutos pues debía hablar con su jefe de algo urgente que estaba realizando. No muy contentos de esperar, pero concientes de que necesitaban el perfil, Brennan y Booth se acomodaron en el sofá esperando al dueño de la oficina.

Unos 20 minutos después el psicólogo no aparecía y la paciencia del agente y la antropóloga se iba agotando, así que sin previo aviso Booth se levantó para abrir la puerta y llevarse a su compañera, pero sorpresa que la puerta estaba cerrada, con seguro, la cual solo se podía abrir con la llave. El agente miró a Brennan con cara de preocupación. La antropóloga entendió de inmediato el gesto que Booth hacía mirando la puerta e intentando abrirla. Luego de varios esfuerzos en vano en los que Booth intentó abrir la puerta, ésta no cedía. De un momento a otro la luz se fue quedando completamente oscura la oficina de Sweets.

-Lo que faltaba-. Dijo Booth. –No podría haber algo peor-. Y al acabar de decir esta frase, un rayo iluminó momentáneamente la oficina, dando inicio a una fuerte lluvia.

La antropóloga y el agente sumidos en una completa oscuridad comenzaron a llamar y tocar la puerta pensando que alguien los podría escuchar, cosa completamente errónea, pues a las 11 de la noche ya nadie trabaja. El par decidió no seguir llamando y emprendieron una búsqueda por toda la oficina de alguna llave o algún objeto que los ayudara a salir del lugar.

Sin luz alguna, solo aquella que brindaban los truenos de vez en cuando siguieron en su búsqueda por el escritorio, los estantes no sin derribar cualquier objeto. Nada habían encontrado que les sirviera para salir, y solo les faltaba el lugar donde estaban los archivos del psicólogo. Forzaron el archivador encontrándose solamente con papeles y mas papeles que no servían para nada. De repente, un fuerte rayo cayó con un sonido impactante, asustando un poco a la antropóloga que cerró los ojos e inconcientemente se aferró al agente abrazándolo y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Booth se sorprendió ante la reacción de Brennan, pero de inmediato reaccionó y la abrazó. Cuando el sobresalto que el rayo causó en la antropóloga pasó, se levantó poco a poco quedando frente al rostro del agente. Ninguno de los dos supo quien tomó la iniciativa o que los empujó a acercarse a los labios del otro, pero en un momento se estaban besando con ternura y al separarse por falta de aire, volvieron a unir sus bocas, pero esta vez con mas pasión y deseo. Un deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo, un deseo que quisieron ocultar por cuatro años, pero que finalmente terminó saliendo a flote en el lugar menos pensado.

Sus lenguas se fundían en una danza sin igual. Sus manos antes quietas en la cintura de la antropóloga por parte de él, y en la nuca del agente por parte de ella comenzaron a tener vida propia y empezaron una exploración por el cuerpo del otro. Ella tomó la iniciativa y le quitó la chaqueta a Booth mientras seguía besándolo, y de inmediato procedió a desabotonar su camisa, a lo que el agente ayudó quitando desesperadamente algunos botones. Sin luz, la vista no podía ser el sentido adecuado para esta situación, lo que sí lo fue el tacto, pues la antropóloga exploraba con sus manos el torso desnudo y perfecto del agente. Fue el turno de Booth para despojar de la chaqueta y la blusa de Brennan, quien con esta última prenda se tuvo que separar por un instante de los labios del agente, pero con la prenda ya en el suelo siguió su exploración de la boca que tanto le había provocado besar hace algún tiempo.

Booth comenzó a besar el cuello de la antropóloga y poco a poco fue bajando en una cadena de besos hasta encontrarse con los senos de Brennan que aún estaban cubiertos por su sostén. La antropóloga subió la cabeza del agente hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus labios y el aprovechó para desabrochar el sostén, y encontrar una parte del cielo al sentir los pechos tan bien formados de Brennan que de inmediato comenzó a acariciar. Su tacto le decía a Booth que esos senos eran perfectos, y entre esas caricias Brennan dejaba escapar algunos gemidos que se perdían en la garganta del agente.

Ella seguía recorriendo la espalda y el pecho de Booth hasta que bajó lo suficiente para encontrarse con el pantalón que comenzó a desabrochar de inmediato, pues ya sentía cierta urgencia de explorar por completo a su compañero. Booth comenzó a hacer lo mismo y fue mas rápido que Brennan pues la desnudó a una velocidad impresionante. Con sus cuerpos completamente desnudos, prosiguió la respectiva exploración del cuerpo del otro hasta que la urgencia pudo mas y Brennan aprisionó una de su piernas a las caderas del agente y este como buen entendedor de las señales humanas, cargó a la antropóloga dejándola entre una de las paredes y su cuerpo. Ya sin posibilidad de detenerse, el agente comenzó una embestida dentro de la antropóloga que esperó durante mucho tiempo, soltando gemidos de placer que se esparcían por toda la oficina en penumbras. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás y su garganta le pedía a gritos que dejara escapar esos sonidos de placer que Booth le proporcionaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Ya se había olvidado de todo, del caso, de la línea, de absolutamente todo, y solo le importaba todo lo que su compañero le hacía sentir mientras su espalda seguía pegada a la fría pared.

La posición en la que estaban le comenzó a hacerse incómoda para el agente quien aún dentro de Brennan, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá de la oficina con ella encima. La antropóloga comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente arrancándole gemidos a su compañero que se perdían ahora en su garganta, pues dejar de besar esos labios era casi un crimen que no estaba dispuesta a cometer. Poco a poco, ambos sintieron como llegaban al cielo pues el orgasmo lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo gimiendo los nombres del otro. Ella sintió como él se derramaba en su interior y él sintió los espasmos del cuerpo de su amante indicación de que estaba en su punto máximo.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue disminuyendo, hasta parar completamente, aún en la misma posición. Siguieron así por unos pocos minutos hasta que el agente acomodó a Brennan en sus piernas, mientras ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de él.

-Te amo Temperance-. Dijo quedadamente el agente.

Ella al escuchar estas palabras, sintió una extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, que jamás había sentido y que le asustaba demasiado.

Se separó lentamente del agente y comenzó a buscar su ropa alrededor de la oficina. El agente extrañado por la actitud de su compañera le preguntó que pasaba.

-Esto no debió pasar Booth-. Contestó Brennan con frialdad en su voz, cosa que el agente notó de inmediato y comenzó a vestirse al igual que su compañera. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con el otro. Ambos ya vestidos y en lados contrarios de la oficina sintieron como la lluvia cesaba y finalmente la luz volvió al edificio. Pocos minutos después sintieron como se abría finalmente la puerta.

Vieron como entraba Sweets quien se sorprendió al encontrarlos en la oficina. –Pensé que se habían ido hace horas-.

-No pudimos salir porque nos quedamos encerrados-. Contestó la antropóloga rápidamente.

-Pero y no buscaron las llaves en mi chaqueta? Está en la silla de mi escritorio-. Terminó de decir el psicólogo. Booth y Brennan se miraron inmediatamente y ella salió de inmediato de la oficina.

-No nos dimos cuenta de que estaba tu chaqueta aquí, porque se fue la luz-. Contestó el agente mientras salía detrás de la antropóloga. El psicólogo no entendió nada y se dispuso a recoger los objetos que estaban en el suelo de su oficina.

Brennan alcanzó a tomar un taxi sin que Booth subiera aún a su auto. Ya lejos de poder alcanzarlos, el agente se subió a su coche con las manos y la cabeza apoyada en el volante. "Será mejor que la deje sola analizando todo", pensó Booth y emprendió el camino a su casa.

Al llegar a su apartamento se quitó la chaqueta y se tiró en el sofá recordando lo que hacía poco había pasado en la oficina de Sweets. Recordó cada detalle y se culpó por haberle dicho que la amaba, pues sabía que eso la había asustado y tomara aquella reacción. Aún en sus cavilaciones, Booth sintió el timbre de su apartamento, sin muchas ganas y pensando quien podría ser a esas horas de la madrugada, abrió su puerta encontrándose con su compañera.

-Yo también-. Dijo ella

El agente no entendió lo que Brennan le dijo y ella entendiendo ese gesto de incomprensión de Booth volvió a hablar.

-Yo también te amo Booth-. El agente no salía de su sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de la antropóloga en los suyos y correspondió de inmediato conduciéndola dentro de su apartamento. Cerró la puerta como pudo y se dirigieron a su habitación para demostrarse de nuevo lo mucho que se amaban.

**FIN**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

**KATE**


End file.
